Al'thragur: Les chroniques d'un nécromancien
by Sir Nyx
Summary: Kivanos Al'thragur se voit confronté à quelques chose qu'ils ne croyait plus existant. Les souvenirs d'un passé terrible et désolant viennent à nouveaux le hanté. Kivanos devra donc affronté les douleurs d'une vie entière, mais cette fois, avec Elminster.


**_Prélude aux chroniques d'un nécromancien._**

_Les paysans travaillaient leurs terres avec la même ardeur que d'habitude. Tandis que les aînés fumaient tranquillement leurs pipes sur les terrasses des auberges de la place publique en ce racontant leurs glorieuses batailles de jeunesses, les enfants couraient, criaient et jouaient entre eux à imiter des soldats à la guerre. La journée allait bon train et les gens du royaume attendaient patiemment la venue d'un nouvel allié du Seigneur Roldrick._

_Le crépuscule se faisait voir, le début de la nuit se sentait, seul les gardes royaux étaient encore dehors. Soudain, l'immense son d'un cor fit irruption dans le silence serein. Les rares personnes qui étaient restés dehors levèrent les yeux dans la direction du bruit. L'étonnement se lisait sur leur visage ! La raison était simple, un cavalier filait, sur un dragon d'os en armure, vers le sol à une vitesse fulgurante. La monture retroussa finalement les ailes pour pouvoir atterrir juste devant les grandes portes d'acier du château du souverain. Le cavalier descendit noblement du dragon et demanda aux deux gardes surpris de le mener au Grand Rodrick._

Le nouvel arrivant suivit donc les gardes à travers le grand hall. L'immense salle démontrait, avec les grandes bannières symboliques que l'on porte lors de batailles et les statues d'anciens héros de celles-ci, toutes les richesses historiques de son hôte. Puis, les longs couloirs, arborant des vieux tableaux d'ancêtres, furent les chemins qui menèrent finalement à la salle de réunion, où l'attendait les chevaliers du Fraine.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, l'inconnu entra dans une pièce où siégeait une trentaine de personnes en armure autour d'une table ronde. Il jeta un regard enjoué sur les seigneurs présents. Puis, un elfe noir se leva. Under se dirigea vers le nouveau. Il se regardèrent et s'empoignèrent mutuellement les poignets. Le premier murmura:

Khaedre, mon ami, cela fait si longtemps...

_Le drow renégat se retourna finalement vers les siens et dit :_

Mes amis, je sais qu'il est très rare que nous nous réunissions pour accueillir un nouveau chevalier, mais j'ai pensé fêter du même coup le début de ce nouveau départ et un joyeux festin ne saura tarder à la suite des présentations. Cela dit, le but premier est de vous présenter un ami à moi, Kivanos, que j'ai rencontré durant mon voyage sous terre. Nous avons vécus maintes aventures ensemble et il est une des rasions pour lesquelles je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui. Sur ce...

_Se retournant vers Kivanos, Underdark lui chuchota tous bas:_

Tu me mets dans de beaux draps toi! M'appeler Khaedre devant tous le monde, je ne leur ai pas même encore dit... aller va! Présente toi.

_Dans un sourire aimable, et étrange si on considère son style de parures plutôt noires et orné de symboles morbides, Kivanos pris une grande respiration et commença d'une voix enthousiaste :_

Je ne pourrai me présenter qu'en faisant un résumé de mes buts et objectifs…Je commencerai donc avec la base de ma vie : la mort.

_L'interrogation parcouru les visages des chevaliers. Même que certains chevaliers, non-sûr du nouveau venu, mirent sans se rendre compte, la main sur la poigné de leurs épées. Le descendant Al'thragur commença :_

Nombres de gens, qu'ils soient de pauvres mendiants quêtant sur le trottoir, des marchants venant de loin pour vendre quelques denrées rares, des bourgeois ou des nobles qui eux se prélassent dans leur luxurieuse situation, ou encore de fiers guerriers côtoyant une multitude de dangers dans de grandes et glorieuses aventures, tous redoutent la même chose, la mort. Dans plusieurs contrées, de vils gens vont jusqu'à donner la mort aux autres pour ne pas la recevoir, c'est peut-être là l'unique chose que ces malfrats ont à offrir.

Sinon, qu'est-ce que la mort ? Le point final ? L'ultime moment tant redouté où toutes choses prennent enfin leurs sens ?

Pour certain, la mort est quelque chose d'affreux, d'inéluctable et d'irréversible. Ce sera la fin de leur grande et glorieuse vie ou de leur pauvre et misérable existence. Pour d'autres, c'est une délivrance, une délivrance qui les retira à une vie exécrable, remplie de souffrances et de malheurs qui menaient indubitablement à un désespoir quasi-total. Plus rare cependant, il y en dans les pays plus orientaux qui se donnent la mort pour une raison purement d'honneur, ils n'arrivent pas à vivre entourés de la honte qui pèse sur eux.

La mort est le dernier engrenage de l'horloge de la vie, et si on dit qu'une horloge n'est rien si il manque une pièce, on peut dire la même chose pour la vie : elle n'est rien sans la mort, car c'est elle qui fait que la vie est précieuse. Pour moi, la mort c'est la vie ! De celle-ci s'écoule une substance incomparable, un mélange d'ambition et de grandeur, il faut bien sûr savoir l'apprêter, mais c'est de là qu'en découle toute mon énergie, ma raison d'être. J'y forge ma puissance et ma réputation. Je la manipule de mes mains, tout en restant loin d'elle. Je la nourris. Je la gave de nouvelles âmes, et elle, elle me laisse les cadavres, le cœur encore battant.

_Kivanos prit une pause. Il paraissait exalté en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Ironiquement, tout les chevaliers pouvaient constater à quel point la mort prommetait la vie pour le nécromancien. Tout doucement, ce dernier reprit sur un timbre de voix plus tranquille:_

Le pouvoir m'a toujours intéressé et lorsque j'ai découvert l'intriguant monde des morts et l'étonnante capacité de puissances qu'il pouvait me procurer, j'ai sacrifié toute une partie de ma vie sans hésitation, j'ai érigé plusieurs bâtiments honorifiques à l'égard de la mort et de la nécromancie et j'ai subi de grosses épreuves pour l'obtention directe de plusieurs pouvoirs tant désirés. Il ne me restait plus qu'à acquérir de l'expérience. Pour elle, j'ai parcouru des sols inconnus, au-dessus comme en dessous de la surface, traversant maintes dangers et multiples épreuves. J'y fis des rencontres immondes comme je connus des surprises gratifiantes. La mort ne suivait où que j'aille uniquement pour que je puisse mettre mon talent à l'œuvre : faire vivre les morts ! Mes ambitions m'emmenèrent à désirer un contrôle absolu de mon domaine. Ce contrôle, je l'espérais aux creux de mes mains pour le manipuler à ma guise, comme plusieurs autres êtres vivants. Moi, contrairement à eux, j'avais des avantages dont ils ne bénéficiaient pas, c'est-à-dire de posséder un goût apaisant pour la mort de l'ennemi, un plaisir enivrant à tuer l'invincible, une envie irrésistible du risque et primordialement, la mort ne m'inspirait aucune peur, aucun souvenir, aucune terreur.

Je préfère dire que je vis dans la neutralité, pour la simple raison que toutes allégeances ont leurs bons cotés. Cependant, mon penchant pour l'entraide et la loyauté m'indique souvent le chemin de la bonne personne. J'aide et défends tous ceux qui peuvent me dire qu'ils feront la même chose pour moi.

J'aide la mort, parce qu'elle m'aide. Je défends mes alliés car je sais que lors de problèmes, ils seront derrière moi. Je suis le maître des morts et le seigneur d'un royaume maudit, mais je serai toujours un allié utile à vos cotés.

Voilà ce que je représente, ce que je suis.

_La noble salle de Rodrick resta pantois, tous restaient silencieux. Personne ne savait que dire ou faire, ils en oubliait presque de respirer, comme si ils attendaient une suite. Par contre, tous savait qu'ils venaient de trouvé un allié de taille. La mort._

_**Kivanos Al'thragur, nécromancien réputé.**_


End file.
